Time for Us
by Shanazawa
Summary: lahir dihari yang sama. jam yang sama. ruang bersalinyang sama. takdir mereka disatukan dalam perjodohan. namun... aku belum pernah bertemu dengannya sekalipun!


**Time for Us**

 **.**

 **Naruto senpai milik MK sensei**

 **.**

 **Pair : Hinata Hyuuga x Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Rate T**

 **Romance**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kisahku seperti ini :

Disuatu rumah sakit terlahir dua anak dengan gender berbeda. Dihari yang sama, jam yang sama dan ruang bersalin yang sama. Ayah si anak perempuan berinisiatif untuk menjodohkan keduanya dan diterima baik oleh ayah si anak laki-laki.

Tahun-tahun berlalu, dan si anak perempuan diberi tahu tentang jodohnya. Maka diulang tahunnya yang ke 7 datanglah surat pertama dari jodohnya itu. Tentu si anak perempuan sangat bahagia dan membalasnya.

Dalam setiap surat selalu ada cerita tentang si anak laki-laki namun satu yang selalu diingat si anak perempuan, anak laki-laki itu tidak pernah menulis ingin bertemu dengannya. Dia akhir surat dia selalu menulis

Aku senang berbalas surat denganmu, ini seperti kita saling mengobrol satu sama lain. Aku selalu menantikan surat darimu.

Surat itu hanya datang setahun sekali. Hanya setahun sekali! Jika si anak perempuan mengirim surat itu di bulan lain maka surat itu akan dikembalikan.

Tak pernah ada foto si anak laki-laki didalam surat itu, jika si anak perempuan bertanya maka ayah selalu bilang. Kalau dia mau dia akan mengirimkannya. Jadi, si anak perempuan memutuskan untuk tidak mengirimkan fotonya juga.

 **Hinata Hyuuga.**

Itulah kisahku dengan si anak laki-laki. Semakin besar aku semakin cemas, apa aku akan bertemu dengannya? Apa aku tidak bisa melihatnya sampai hari pernikahanku? Apa ada hari pernikahan?

Argh! Ini membuatku gila! Sungguh. Lihatlah seragam SMA yang kawaii ini. aku berputar didepan cermin. Aku sungguh ingin memperlihatkan kalau aku si anak perempuan tumbuh jadi gadis cantik dan berbakat. Aku tidak akan mempermalukannya sedikitpun.

Harusnya aku menulis itu didalam suratku. Mengatakan aku ingin bertemu atau memulai mengirimnya gambar diriku. Ini sudah lebih dari 16 tahun dan bulan depan adalah hari ulang tahun kami.

Kalau aku mencoba mengirim surat sebelum hari itu, aku tidak yakin dia mau membacanya. Ugh! Ada apa dengan si anak laki-laki itu. Aku bahkan tidak tahu namanya dan alamatnya jelas alamat kotak pos yang kerahasianya tak bisa dibongkar.

"Hinata sayang sampai kapan kau akan bercermin?" panggil ibuku dari balik pintu.

"Aku sedang marah pada diriku" jawabku ketus.

"Apa karena tunanganmu?"

"Siapa lagi? seumur hidup aku bertunangan dengannya. Jelas wajahnya aku tak tahu sekarang aku mendapati fakta kalau aku tidak tahu namanya juga" keluhku sembari membuka pintu dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Oh putriku yang malang" ucap Ibuku mengasihani putri sulungnya ini.

"Kakak lebay deh" ucap Hanabi, adikku yang masih kelas 1 SMP melewati kami berdua.

"Hanabi kau tidak tahu rasanya sangat sakit" tambahku semakin mengasihani diriku sendiri.

"Untung saja bukan aku yang dijodohkan" Hanabi mengatakannya sembari menjulurkan lidahnya padaku.

"Aah" aku merasa hancur berantakan, jodoh sudah ada tapi kalau tidak pernah bertemu apa itu patut dinamakan dengan jodoh?

"Hanabi, ayah tolong jangan diam saja" ucap Ibuku melihat ayah sibuk membaca koran pagi.

"Hm"

"Itu tidak membantu ayah." Timpal Ibuku sembari mengiringku ke meja makan.

"Hm"

"Ayah" panggilku.

"Hm?"

"Ayah pernah bertemu jodohku bukan?"

"Ya. Saat dia bayi"

Itu tidak membantu sama sekali tapi setidaknya ada tanda yang melekat sampai dewasa. Mungkin warna rambut atau apalah itu. "Aku ingin tahu seperti apa dia. Aku akan berumur 17 tahun bulan depan. Setidaknya aku ingin tahu rupanya seperti apa" bujukku pada ayah.

Ayah menutup koran paginya. YES! Dia akan bercerita sekarang.

"Rambutnya Kuning"

Aku menunggu lama untuk kelanjutannya, namun tak ada lagi kelanjutannya. Hanya rambut kuning? Heh? Ayah sedang bercanda ya? Ada berapa ratus orang berambut kuning di konoha? Diluar konoha malah lebih banyak lagi. "Bi-bisa lebih spesifik lagi ayah?"

"Hm" ayah membalas singkat kemudian melahap sarapannya tanpa peduli dengan rasa penasaranku.

Apa salahku Tuhan?! Aku tidak bisa hanya dengan ciri-ciri seperti itu saja?! "Aku pergi" ucapku menyelesaikan sarapan lebih cepat.

"Sayang sarapanmu belum habis" ucap Ibuku cemas.

"Habis ayah tidak mau memberitahuku lebih detail!" teriakku frustasi.

"Hinata, kalau dia bilang ingin bertemu denganmu. Dia pasti akan melakukannya. Tapi bukan sekarang." Ucap Ayahku, dia pasti tahu seberapa berharapnya aku bertemu dengan jodohku yang baka itu.

"Kapan ayah? Kapan itu terjadi? kalau sampai akhir dia tidak mengatakan ingin bertemu? Kalau dia akhirnya malah memutuskan tidak menikahiku bagaimana?" cecarku. Akhirnya kekhawatiranku tumpah.

Ayah tak berani menjawab, namun akhirnya bersuara. "Perjodohan itu tidak mengikat kalian sama sekali. Kalian bisa memutuskan takdir kalian sendiri setelah berumur 17 tahun, karena kalian telah dewasa"

Aku- aku menerima ini, aku tidak mungkin membatalkannya. Aku pernah membayangkan jodohku itu seperti pangeran dalam buku dongeng. Baik hati dan suka menolong. Ah indahnya, namun semakin besar, aku fikir seperti apapun dia aku akan menerimanya. Nerd. Gangster. Gelandangan. Berjengot. Botak. Tak masalah asal kami bisa bertemu sekali.

"Hinata. Ooy Hinata!" panggil Sakura padaku yang asik melamun sejak jam pertama dimulai.

"Ada apa Sakura-chan?" tanyaku merebahkan kepalaku di atas meja. Lagi aku melamunkan jodohku itu. Tadi aku melamunkan dia adalah seorang gay. Ah! Itu berarti aku tidak dapat menyentuh hatinya sama sekali.

"Kita akan mengadakan pesta kumpul-kumpul. Kau mau ikut?" tanya Sakura. "Ino dan yang lainnya sudah setuju"

"Tidak Sakura. Aku menunggu pangeranku turun dari langit." Tolakku. Mana bisa aku memandang pria lain sedangkan aku sudah punya jodoh. Aku bukan gadis murahan! Aku selalu teguh pada janjiku.

"Kau tidak asik Hinata. Pangeran turun dari langit itu tidak akan pernah terjadi."

"Aku tahu itu" jawabku sembari menyembunyikan wajahku. Walaupun statusnya ada, jodohku tidak berbentuk sama sekali.

"Lalu? Ayolah sekali ini saja, kalau kau tidak suka kau tinggal bilang padaku." Paksa sakura. "Maukan?"

"Hm"

"Jangan jadi seperti ayahmu" seru Sakura, dia yang pernah main ke rumahku tidak akan pernah lupa seberapa diamnya ayahku dan kalimat favoritnya juga.

"Bagaimana ya?"

"Ayolah Hinata." Sakura mulai menyebalkan dengan menguncangkan tubuhku semakin keras.

"Baik. Baiklah."

"Nah gitu dong dari tadi"

Anak ini, sungguh dia minta disekap bersama ayahku selama 24 jam penuh.

 **Time for Us**

"Ah itu Hinata dan Sakura" teriak Ino melihat keduanya menyusul ke tempat kumpul-kumpul. "Akhirnya kau mau datang, Hinata" Ino sangat bersyukur takutnya Hinata akan terus berhayal tentang pangeran dari langit.

"Ini semua jasaku. Aku bisa menarik Hinata dari masa remaja yang tanpa pengalaman ini" ucap Sakura membanggakan dirinya.

"Oh itu mereka datang" seru yang lainnya.

"Maaf membuat menunggu. Apa kami terlambat?" tanya rombongan laki-laki.

"Tidak sama sekali, kami juga baru datang" balas Ino.

Aku tidak tahu acara kumpul-kumpul akan seramai dan sebrisik ini. Sakura beberapa kali tertawa keras dan mulai menempel ke si raven itu dan Ino sangat nyaman mengobrol dengan laki-laki berwajah pucat yang tidak pernah lepas dari senyum dibibirnya.

Lalu aku? aku baru sadar tak ada yang menanyaiku sejak tadi. Aku melirik kesekitarku. Semuanya sudah saling berpasangan? Sejak kapan? Sejak kapan aku ditinggalkan?!

"Hm"

Aku terperanjat kaget. Sejak kapan ada yang duduk dihadapanku? Tadi rasanya masih kosong?! "Hallo" sapaku, setidaknya aku mendapatkan teman ngobrol. Aku harus kecewa dengan apa yang kulihat ini. topi rajut dan masker. Apa dia sedang sakit? "K-kau sakit?"

Laki-laki itu menggeleng dan sepertinya mengatakan sesuatu. Maskernya bergerak pelan. "Maaf tapi aku tidak bisa mendengarmu" ucapku dengan nada menyesal.

Si masker ini sebut saja seperti itu melambaikan tangannya, jadi bukan itu maksudnya. Lalu apa? Dia sedang mengejekku? Sedang bergumam sendiri? sedang ap- "Kalau kau tidak mengatakannya dengan jelas aku mana bisa tahu!" teriakku tanpa sadar.

Ah aku sekarang jadi pusat perhatian teman-temanku, "Hinata ada apa?" tanya Sakura, biasanya Hinata paling kalem diantara mereka semua.

"Ada apa dengan si masker ini" bisikku pelan.

"Dia melakukan sesuatu padamu?" bisik Sakura lagi.

"Bukan seperti itu."

"Sebentar" ucap Sakura. Kemudian memanggil si raven dan keduanya saling berbisik pelan, si raven yang baru aku tahu bernama Sasuke itu mengangguk paham kemudian berdehem.

"Perkenalkan dia adalah Naruto Uzumaki. Dia sedikit tertutup namun sebenarnya dia anak yang baik" ucap Sasuke.

Sedikit apanya? Dia sangat tertutup begitu.

"Ini kali pertama dia ikut kumpul-kumpul. Hinata-chan, maaf ya dia tadi bilang senang bertemu denganmu."

"Ugh" kenapa jadi aku yang salah disini? Aku menatapnya tidak suka. Terserahlah, tidak perlu banyak alasan. Aku juga tidak dapat pasangan ngobrol, kalau diteruskan dengannya malah aku yang terlihat bego. "Aku mau pulang" ucapku mengambil tas dan berdiri.

"Eh, Hinata." Ucap Ino kaget. "Kan belum selesai"

"Aku hanya jadi kambing congek disini" ucapku kemudian menatap si masker. "Dan sepertinya ada yang tidak suka mengobrol disini"

"Jangan marah Hinata, yah bagaimana kalau kita tukar ngobrolnya?" usul Sakura.

"Sakura-chan. Jangan pedulikan aku, ya" tolakku dengan nada manis. Kelihatannya dia juga sudah nyaman dengan si raven dan yang lainnya juga. "Jadi, semangat ya. Aku pulang duluan. Jaa"

Sebelum seseorang menghentikan aku lagi, aku segera keluar dan berjalan pulang. Sekarang, apa yang aku lihat didepan cermin sangat bertolak belakang dengan kenyataan. Aku tidak cantik sama sekali, buktinya aku bahkan tidak di dekati satupun cowo, saat aku mencoba bicara malah si masker itu membuatku kelihatan bodoh dan memalukan.

Kalau saja jodohku mau bertemu, mau bersamaku. Setidaknya kami sempat merasakan pacaran. Aku tidak akan kecewa seperti ini. aku mulai berharap yang aneh-aneh lagi.

"Aku benci Jodohku yang Baka itu! Aku bahkan tidak tahu namanya! Aku tidak mau be-" teriakku terputus. Aku tidak mau ini berakhir, setidaknya sampai aku tahu alasan kenapa jodohku tidak menawarkan diri untuk bertemu. Kalau dia tak suka, maka berakhir sudah semuanya.

"Hi-Hinata-san maaf!"

Siapa itu? Aku berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang memanggil namaku. Si masker itu sedang membungkuk ke arahku.

"Aku tidak bermaksud untuk mempermalukanmu dan mengabaikanmu" tambahnya.

"Apanya? Aku memang membosankan kok. Tidak cantik. Tidak menarik." Aku mengaku dengan setengah hati.

"Bu-bukan seperti itu, semuanya salahku. Aku tidak berani untuk menyapamu" selanya.

Jadi dia mau main salah-salahan? "Oke semua salahmu".

Si masker itu terlihat kaget, hah bukankah dia yang minta, kenapa malah kaget? "Sudahlah aku cape. Selamat tinggal"

Uaa aku baru saja mengacaukan kehidupan masa mudaku dan mengeleminasi calon pengganti jodohku jikalau dia membatalkan perjodohan kami. Aku merasa aku sudah tak berguna lagi. hiks.

 **Time for Us**

Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun kami, kami huh? Itu hanya hari ulang tahunku! Selalu ada dua kue diatas meja dan satu lagi menghilang keesokan harinya.

Aku sudah mengirim surat pagi ini. Aku memberanikan diri meminta dia bertemu dihari ulang tahun kami. Dimanapun itu terserah! Aku ingin bertemu sebelum rasa cemasku berubah menjadi rasa benci.

"Kakak ayo, kuenya sudah siap" panggil Hanabi sembari masuk ke dalam kamarku. "Weh tumben kakak dandan secantik ini"

"Aku akan mengingat hari bersejarah dalam hidupku untuk menjadi dewasa" jawabku sembari memakai bando putih diatas kepala.

Tangan Hanabi menyusup diantara leherku, hanya hari ini saja dia selalu bersikap manja dan baik hati. "Hmm benarkah? Kalau begitu Omedeto"

Kami keluar bersama, ayah dan ibu sudah menunggu dimeja makan dengan kue ulang tahun kami. Hari ini dia pasti akan datang. Pasti!

Ding dong

"Ada tamu, ayah. Siapa ya?" tanya Ibuku.

"Biar Hanabi yang buka" ucap Hanabi menyela dan langsung berlari ke depan pintu. Tak lama dia kembali dengan dua orang dewasa yang terlihat ramah. "Mereka bilang kenal ayah."

"Minato. Kushina." Seru Ibu.

Ayah langsung berdiri dari kursinya dan merangkul Minato. "Lama tidak jumpa, Minato"

"Cukup lama kurasa, kami baru kembali dari luar negeri" jawab Minato.

"Kushina, kalian baik-baik saja? Bagaimana putra-putramu?" tanya Ibuku.

"Mereka semakin dewasa! Semuanya terlihat seperti Minato. Kyuubi dan Kurama sudah mulai hidup mandiri dan putra kecil kami sudah kelas 2 SMA" ucap Kushina heboh. Kalau menceritakan bagaimana ke-3 Minato juniornya. Dia akan sangat senang.

Eto, jadi apa perayaan ulang tahunku akan ditunda? Siapa mereka. Kerabatkah? Tapi aku belum pernah bertemu dengan mereka. Aku rasa begitu.

"Ano-"

"Aku sampai lupa. Ini kedua putriku. Hinata dan Hanabi. Ayo beri salam pada Bibi Kushina" sela Ibuku.

"Hallo, senang bertemu denganmu, bibi" koor kami berdua. Aku dan Hanabi sepertinya jadi orang yang tidak tahu tentang mereka berdua.

"Hallo. Hinata dan Hanabi. Jadi, siapa diantara kalian yang ulang tahun?" tanya Kushina, yah aku akui tinggiku dan Hanabi hampir sama. Aku memang pendek sih.

"Tentu saja kakak. Dia sudah berdandan sejak pagi" ucap Hanabi menunjuk wajahku.

Aku terkejut, masa aku berdandan lama? Aku menyingkirkan tangan Hanabi dengan pipi bersemu merah.

Wajah bibi Kushina nampak senang dan segera memelukku erat. "Akhirnya kita bisa bertemu. Harusnya kami sering main ke sini dan menemuimu. Gomen ne Hinata-chan. Paman Mina kalau sudah kerja dia bahkan melupakan aku" curhat Kushina.

"Jadi, etoo bibi-" aku sungguh bingung, Siapa Mereka?! Katakan! Katakan!

"Hiashi-san apa kau tidak memberitahu tentang kami?! Apa putra manisku tidak memberitahu siapa ayah dan ibunya?."

Putra manis? Memberitahu? Apa mereka orang tua jodohku yang baka itu?! "Hah eh aku tidak pernah diberi tahu. Dia hanya bilang ayah dan ibu."

Kushina berdecak kesal. "Ada apa dengannya"

"Sebenernya aku juga tidak tahu na-"

"Jadi apa maksud dia menyuruh kita pulang dan menemui jodohnya?" omel Kushina.

Aku memandang Kushina dengan ingin tahu. Jodohku menyuruh orang tuanya pulang hanya untuk bertemu denganku? lalu bagaimana dengan dia sendiri? Apa dia tidak akan datang?

Aku hanya memandang kueku dengan tatapan bingung, kemudian semuanya meluap begitu saja. Jadi begitu, jadi jodohku itu sudah memutusakan untuk tidak bertemu denganku. Oh baiklah! Dengan begini aku juga akan memutuskan untuk tidak meni- hiks. Ini menyakitkan, seperti pangeran yang sedang kutunggu malah memilih wanita lain. Hari ini aku menangis dihari ulang tahun yang harusnya suka cita ini.

"Hinata kau menangis?" panik Ibuku,

Aku selalu bahagia setiap kali hari ulang tahun kami. Tapi sekarang, aku tidak bisa membendung rasa sedihku. "Apa dia membenciku? Apa dia tidak suka denganku?" tanyaku.

"Ah Hinata-chan-"

"Dia bahkan tidak pernah menulis ingin bertemu denganku. dia tidak pernah mengirimkan fotonya. Aku bahkan tidak tahu namanya! Aku hanya berharap dan menanti. Hari ini aku memintanya untuk bertemu denganku, dia malah mengirim Bibi Kushina dan Paman Minato. Dia itu baka ya?" racauku. "Aku tidak mau kue ini. Aku benci hari ulang tahunku!" teriakku sembari meninggalkan meja.

Aku menutup kasar pintu kamarku. Aku benci dia! Aku aku tidak mau menikah dengannya. Huaa! Rasanya seperti baru ditinggal oleh nenek. Sakit dan aku tidak bisa berhenti menangis.

Beberapa kali ibu mengetuk pintu kamarku dan menanyakan keadaanku. Aku hancur ibu. Sungguh! Kemudian bibi Kushina dan paman Minato bergantian menanyakan keadaanku. Tanyakan saja kenapa jodohku tidak mau datang?!

Aku mendengar suara jendela kamarku diketuk. Kemudian terbuka. Siapa? Maling kah? Tidak apa, akan aku serahkan semua barang berhargaku untuknya. "Silahkan masuk dan ambil apapun sesukamu"gumamku dibawah selimut.

Loh? Loh kok malah naik keatas ranjang? Aku mulai panik dan mulai berdoa. Tuhan maafkan aku atas segala dosaku. Jika aku mati hari ini, kabulkan doaku agar jodohku tak pernah menikah dengan siapapun.

Aku semakin takut, selimutku bergerak terbuka dan seseorang menyusup masuk dan tidur dihadapanku. Masa maling numpang tidur? Aduh aku ingin melihatnya tapi terlalu gelap dan aku sangat takut!

Ada tangan yang menarikku dengan susah payah dan sesuatu yang lembut mengusap punggung tanganku. "Gomen ne Hinata, aku baru datang sekarang." Bisiknya pelan.

Hah? Bicara apa kau? Siapa kau beraninya masuk seperti maling dan sekarang menyentuhku.

"Siapa hmm-" aku hampir berteriak namun dia sudah membekap mulutku. Aku melotot pada perlakuan kasarnya padaku.

"Jangan berteriak. Jangan!" bisiknya pelan.

Aku mengangguk, dan dia melepaskan bekapanku. "Siapa kau maling mesum? Aku mengizinkanmu membawa barang-barangku tapi tidak dengan keperawananku" cecarku, kepalaku bergerak dan menghantam dahinya. "Kau fikir aku akan diam saja, mau apa kau?"

Dia meringis pelan merasakan kepalanya yang berdenyut. "Hinata tenang."

"Kau tahu namaku? Siapa kau? Kiba? Shino? Lee? Konohamaru? Kakuzu?"absenku pada semua tetangga pria.

"Siapa mereka?" tanyanya balik, genggamannya mengerat.

"Tentu saja mereka tetangga" jawabku,

Aku bisa mendengar helaan nafas lega dari bibirnya. "Aku jodohmu" jawabnya.

Ah- tidak Aku tidak bisa dibodohi. Dia pasti sedang merayuku. Tidak bisa! Tidak bisa! "Haah aku bahkan tidak pernah bertemu dengannya. Dasar pembohong! Kau hanya mencoba merayuku!" ucapku tak terima.

"Sungguh, kau lihat wajahku? Aku mirip ayahku"

"Mana Kutahu, inikan gelap." Ucapku logis. Tenanglah diriku, aku pasti bisa menyingkirkan si pembohong ini.

Pria itu menepuk dahinya sendiri. Dasar baka! Selimut yang menutupi kami terbuka dan dia menyalakan lampu kamarku. Mataku terasa sakit karena ruangan yang tiba-tiba terang namun perlahan membaik. Dihadapanku ada kembaran Paman Minato, kulitnya berwarna Tan dan tato garis di kedua pipinya.

"Kau percaya?" tanyanya.

"Paman Minato berkulit putih!" elakku. Hanya mirip saja tak membuktikan kalau dia adalah jodohku.

Pria itu nampak frustasi, aku tahu itu. "Kenapa?" tanyaku.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya balik.

"Kenapa kau baru muncul sekarang. Aku mulai ragu dengan perjodohan kita. Aku takut aku hanya bermimpi saja. Selama bertahun-tahun aku bersabar, kenapa kau tak muncul juga. Aku fikir punya jodoh yang lahir di hari yang sama akan membuat ulang tahunku semakin meriah. Dua keluarga merayakannya. Tapi nyatanya hanya ada dua kue dan satu orang yang hadir."

"Ah gomen Hinata"

"Kau bahkan sudah tahu namaku. Aku benci jodohku! Benci!" ucapku sembari menyembunyikan wajahku diantara kedua telapak tangan.

"Mau dengar alasanku?" tanyanya. "Mau mendengar cerita versiku"

"Hm"

"Ah namaku Naruto Uzumaki, aku menulis surat pertamaku saat berusia 7 tahun, aku senang punya jodoh. Kakakku, Kyuubi dan Kurama selalu menggodaku tapi tetap saja, aku senang.

Aku pernah bilang aku pindah di surat pertamaku. Aku pindah ke korea. Alasan kenapa kau mengirim suratnya ke kotak pos karena ayah tidak yakin akan pulang ke jepang secepatnya. Maka setiap tahun saat hari ulang tahunku, aku ditemani kakak, ibu atau ayah pulang ke jepang."

"Lalu surat yang dikembalikan?"

"Yah ayah bilang pada petugasnya hanya untuk menerima surat hanya di bulan kita lahir. Mau dengar lagi?" tanya Naruto.

Naruto ya? Naruto. Sepertinya aku pernah dengar nama itu sekali. Tapi dimana? "Uhm" tapi bisakah kau merubah posisi ini, aku sangat gugup! Kau kau terlalu dekat!

"Kakak-kakakku selalu bilang kau itu jelek gendut dan sebagainya, aku jadi takut untuk bertemu denganmu apalagi memintamu mengirim foto. Setidaknya sampai kita harus bertemu setelah melewati masa remaja, aku akan siap seperti apapun dirimu"

"Aku bahkan membayangkanmu mulai dari pangeran sampai laki-laki berjenggot. Aku menerimamu apa adanya!"

"Tapi itu sekarangkan?"

"A- kau benar"

"Tapi aku sangat penasaran, jadi saat aku masuk SMA, aku putuskan sekolah di Konoha. Mencari tahu seperti apa dirimu. Dan aku malah tidak bisa bertemu denganmu karena kau terlalu cantik"

Aku bersemu merah, Naruto juga nampak malu mengakuinya. "Y-yah aku merawatnya untukmu. Tapi kenapa tidak mau bertemu denganku?"

"Insting laki-laki" jawab Naruto semakin malu.

"Insting?" aku heran kenapa dia mengatakan yang aneh-aneh seperti itu.

"Kau membuatku malu." Teriaknya.

"Sttt nanti ada yang dengar"

"Maaf, tapi aku sangat kaget saat kau berada di pesta kumpul-kumpul! Aku sangat panik sampai meminta sahabatku untuk menyembunyikan wajahku"

"Padahal aku tidak tahu seperti apa dirimu" komentarku ketus, ah dia si masker itu. Aku baru ingat sekarang.

"Kau benar, itu karena aku panik, namun karena itu aku semakin tahu dirimu seperti apa."

Gawat, aku menampilkan gadis sangar yang sedang bete! Aku berniat menjadi wanita anggun jika bertemu dengannya seperti rencana hari ini!

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak datang tadi?!" ucapku marah ingin sekali memukul wajahnya yang tampan itu.

"Aku berniat memberimu kejutan diakhir acara. Tapi ibu menelpon kalau kau marah padaku"

Akhirnya... akhirnya aku bisa bertemu jodohku. "Apa kau akan menikahiku? Apa kau mencintaiku?" tanyaku tak ingin menunda.

"Tentu saja, makanya aku datang padamu untuk minta maaf dan melamarmu juga"

"Tapi kita masih SMA"

"Mau menundanya dulu?" tanya Naruto sembari mengelus pipi yang slalu kurawat bahkan jerawatpun takut untuk tumbuh.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau! Aku menantikan hari ini. kalau ditunda lagi nanti kau akan berubah pikiran." Jawabku tegas. Aku menatap wajahnya yang astaga terlalu tampan.

Kepala Naruto bergerak mengecup jemariku yang dia genggam.

"Licik" ucapku tanpa sadar. Aku membekap mulutku yang berbicara lancang.

Naruto tersenyum sembari menyingkirkan tanganku, kemudian aku bisa merasakan bibirnya menyentuh bibirku dengan lembut. Dihari ulang tahunku yang ke 17 aku sudah menemukan pangeran yang akan menjagaku.

Karena aku yakin cinta pertama adalah cinta yang tak terlupakan seumur hidup.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin**


End file.
